


It's only one week

by Rexxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fake Relationship, M/M, Sirius is punk rock, Slight smut in the second chapter, over time, to real relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxy/pseuds/Rexxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has been waiting to see his favourite band for ages, and when he finally gets the opportunity and they offer up a 'romantic punk rock band tour' for a couple, he immediately volunteers himself and Remus. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to tell me if I've made any mistakes, but I hope you enjoy it :)

All Sirius wanted to do was see the band he’d been waiting to see for 2 years since his discovery of them. They envisioned everything he wanted in life. They were the band that dominated the theme of his room for a good while until he was kicked out. Unfortunately for Sirius, as well as being the best musicians known to man, they were growing to be exceedingly popular, so getting a chance to see one of their gigs was almost impossible. In fact, the only one that hadn’t been sold out was one at a gay bar near his flat, because they had just had a marriage between two of their male members and wanted to show the two support, by playing at a gay bar. It was probably a lost bet on the part of the rest of the band, but Sirius didn’t care because he could actually get tickets to this one.

Now, it wasn’t so much the gay part that bothered Sirius when he got there, because he was incredibly gay. The gayest man you could ever meet. It was the fact that as soon as he sat down, he was immediately harassed by a suit wearing jackass with an arrogance to rival his own, and said jackass wouldn’t quit, no matter how many times Sirius politely rejected him. “Listen, I know that I might seem like just another loser trying to get you to sleep with me,” no kidding, “but I have something to show you, hang on…” The man started patting down all the pockets on his jacket and then looked at Sirius with a practised expression of shock and said, “oh, well I seem to have lost my number, may I borrow yours?” Yep, that made it officially 20 pick up lines in one conversation. Sirius would have been impressed, had it not been for his favourite band starting to play behind the man. 

“How about you listen, buddy? I’m flattered by all of this, truly, well not really I’ve had better,” Sirius lied (his sexual experiences amounted to three carefully-planned-so-he-would-be caught snogs with girls and Hogwarts to keep up his reputation), “but I’m here for a very specific reason so if you wouldn’t mind-“

“Playing hard to get are we? Well I’ll have you know I can play that all night long.” Dear God I hope not, Sirius thought. “Actually I-“

The man’s new set of ramblings was cut off by a very familiar yet surprising voice from their left. “Hello, Darling. Sorry I’m little late, short staff is a real nightmare to behold.” And then none other than Remus Lupin placed a quick kiss on Sirius’ cheek. The man Sirius had been in love with since he was 11 years old, and shared an apartment with. The man, up until now, Sirius had assumed was straight and on a late shift at work. Remus then put his arm around Sirius waist in a show of possessiveness Sirius had only ever imagined from Remus, and turned to look at the man who had been hitting on him since he got there. “Is there something I can help you with?”

The man looked Remus up and down and decided that he was clearly not worthy to be with the man he chatting up, so didn’t assume so immediately after the displays of affection, meaning his only response to Remus’ question was, “Who are you?” 

“Why, I’m this wonderful man’s boyfriend. Isn’t that right Siri?” To which Sirius nodded dumbly, looking between the two. “And you are?”

“I’m-“

The man was interrupted for the second time that night, to his annoyance and Sirius’ amusement by someone else. The bartender leaned towards the three from behind the bar and addressed Remus while gesturing to the other man, “this guy bothering you, Remus?”

Remus just shook his head and smiled politely yet smugly at the man and said, “nah, it’s all right Benjy. In fact, he was just leaving.” At which point, the jackass huffed and stormed away, leaving Sirius alone for the first time that night. Remus then turned to the bartender and gave him a dazzling smile with a confidence Sirius had not seen in him before that made his insides melt and cheeks flush a little after the situation caught up with him and he realised he was staring at Remus, but couldn’t stop. “So, how’s business tonight? Looks pretty full.”

The bartender, or Benjy, just smiled. “Better now you’re here. I swear we get at least 30% better turnout when you’re at the bar. You’re practically our poster boy, Rem.”

Remus shook his head and continued smiling. “Well, everyone needs a hobby Ben, right?” Benjy was about to reply was a tall man with short ginger hair and a waiter’s uniform sidled up to them, tray of empty glasses in hand.

“Hey, Remus. Long time no see what’s it been, three days? God, it’s like a drought here without all these men buying you drinks. Honestly, how can you leave us like that? I’m telling you though, Remus, there’s a job here is you ever want it. I’ve never seen someone be so fawned over in my life.” The waiters’ eyes then drifted to Sirius and he noticed Remus’ arm still placed tightly around his waist and said, teasingly, “oh, do I have something to be jealous of?”

Remus chuckled and withdrew his arm, making Sirius feel a bit disappointed at the loss. “Sod off, Gideon. Shouldn’t you be the one working? That group over there certainly seems pretty desperate for your attention, don’t you think?” Remus asked, pointing to a group of old men gathered around a table near a corner, trying to beckon Gideon over by waving their hands.

“Oh, please, they’re a bunch of vultures those ones, and you know it, been circling me all night, as per usual. I must admit though I’m loving the new wave of bikers that came in with the band.” And he winked in Sirius’ direction, making him blush a little bit more. “Nice to meet you by the way, I’m Gideon.” 

At that Benjy just sighed loudly and laughed, “hey that’s enough of that. He’s Remus' boyfriend.”

“Remus, why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend?” Gideon asked in mock hurt.

“Because I don’t. He’s not my boyfriend, I was just warding off some guy that he clearly didn’t want hitting on him. His name is Sirius by the way, since he seems particularly inarticulate tonight.”

Both Gideon and Benjy shared an impressed yet wary look and Gideon leaned in to whisper to Remus so Sirius couldn’t hear, not that he was listening all too much. He was far more interested in how Remus’ curls bounced on top of his head when he nodded or moved his head at all for that matter. “You mean the Sirius Black? That you’ve been in love with and living with for the past year and not told him about? Why and how did you get the Great Straight Sirius Black in here?” 

Remus shook his head and smiled, deciding that Sirius would get suspicious if they continued whispering so just said, “I didn’t. He came here all by himself, isn’t that right, Pads?”

Sirius then shook himself out of his daze having recognised his nickname, and nodded. “Here to see the band.”

Gideon and Benjy shared another look before they nodded and Benjy said, “Well, we’ll just leave you both to it, then, I guess.” Then they both went back to work, Benjy to take orders that had been waiting for their conversation to end, despite there being other staff (Benjy’s soft blonde hair and good looks were popular it seemed) and Gideon finally going back to the beckoning group of men, leaving Remus and Sirius alone. 

Sirius smiled at Remus and for the first time in his life, didn’t know what to say, so pointed out the obvious. “I didn’t know you were gay.”

Remus smiled back, making Sirius heart skip a beat, not knowing that he was having the same effect on Sirius and said, “well I could say the same thing about you! You were caught kissing girls all the time in school, so I just assumed you were straight, but I never even considered you were bi.”

“Hm? Oh, I’m not. Completely gay. I just didn’t want people to judge me, you know? I didn’t care but I didn’t want it to be a big thing and heaven knows it would have been.”

“Well, I didn’t want to tell you because if you decided that you didn’t like it, then I had nowhere to go, and I quite like living with you. Even if I can hear you snoring through the walls, and you never clean up, and you fold pages to bookmark them.”

“Hey, I didn’t come here for you to list every single one of my faults, you know? And I’d never do that to you, ever”

“I know, we should get back to this band you came here for, I feel kind of bad for taking you away from it, now. I’ll stand with you in the crowd if you like.” To that Sirius smiled and dragged him into the crowd of screaming fans filling the space in front of the stage, and keeping to Remus’ word, they watched the band perform together, Remus finding he didn’t actually mind the music, but loved watching Sirius enjoy it more. He loved watching him jump and down with excitement when one of his favourite songs was played, and listening to him sing along loudly and passionately with the crowd, and dancing terribly with no shame. It warmed him to see Sirius so happy in ways that he knew he would never get with anybody else.

Just before the band ended though, the lead singer took the mic and spoke to the crowd. “Right, since you’ve been the best audience we’ve ever had, we’re going to offer two of you a chance to come on tour with us, under one condition…” he waited for everyone to get built up with suspense and then said, “it has to be a couple. It may seem strange but to celebrate our first tour with two of our members legally married, we want to give another gay couple a chance to experience the life of rockstars on a holiday of a life time. So what do you say?” and the crowd, inevitably, screamed. "Right well I’m going to go ahead and throw this little ball into the audience and whoever catches it gets to go. Remember only couples, that’s very important.” And then threw it and Sirius was already in the middle of the crowd by that point and went out of his way to make sure he got the ball and so was called to the stage and the lead singer asked him what his name was, to which Sirius replied his name, obviously and then he asked who his partner was and Sirius face split into a mischievous grin. 

“Remus Lupin.” At which point, Sirius came down to drag Remus onto the small stage with him, making Gideon and Benjy giggle from the bar at the back of the room, as his face turned a dark shade of red. Sirius laced their fingers together and stood proudly next to him. “I’ve been in love with Remus Lupin since I was 11 years old. We met on a train going to a boarding school. As soon as I looked into those gorgeous amber eyes I was hooked, I mean look at him, he’s gorgeous.” At which point Remus was sure he’d done the impossible and blushed darker as he watched the lead singer smile at them and nod.

“Well, Remus Lupin, you and your very lucky boyfriend here are about to embark on the most romantic punk rock tour you’ve ever experienced. How does it feel?” 

Remus, still a bit shell shocked, just replied, “surreal,” which made the band and audience laugh, making him hide behind Sirius a little while grasping his hand a little unconsciously tighter, causing some of the audience and all of the band members to go ‘aww’ which only made it 20 times more embarrassing for him. At that point, they were lead off stage by the band who gave the audience a quick thank you and took them to their dressing room.

“So, Sirius, Remus it really is a pleasure to meet you both,” the drummer (a long haired good looking, toned man wearing Sirius’ dream outfit) said pleasantly and excitedly, “and I’m glad that you decided to come along with us. Now we don’t want to give up all of our surprises before the first day, so the only thing we’ll say for now is to be ready with a bag of enough clothes for a week at 7:00am tomorrow. Everything else will be provided without payment from you, so just enjoy yourselves okay? We’ll pick you up in the tour bus from here at 7. Is that okay?” Sirius nodded enthusiastically, while Remus mimicked him and the drummer smiled, “Good. We’ll see you tomorrow then boys.” And then Remus and Sirius left the dressing room hand in hand and made it to a small table in the bar again, letting go of each other as they sat down.

Remus broke the silence by questioning Sirius’ ridiculous idea, as usual. “Why did you do that? I can’t just take a week off from work, and in case you haven’t noticed we’re not dating!” the last part Remus said quietly so no one around them could hear.

“It’s only one week Remus, just say you caught the flu or something?”

“Sirius it’s a part time job, I’m already not there a lot of the time as it is. Especially with my little problem, which thankfully happened a week ago, so at least that wouldn’t be in the way, I guess.”

“I’m sure one week won’t make much difference. Come to think of it, I should have known you weren’t really at the library all this time. Who works over at a library?”

“I did once or twice but then I figured out that I could just come here instead after Benjy invited me one day when he came to get a romance novel.”

Sirius got a little jealous at that. “Oh. So you and Benjy…?”

“What? God, no. Not that he isn’t good looking, but the novel was for Gideon, if you know what I mean. He and I are just good friends, I mean we got talking when he mentioned that he must look weird for buying a gay romance novel from a muggle library and I told him that it wasn’t all too peculiar, because I’d read them before, being gay and all, then he invited me to the bar, and I’ve gone there as often as I can without anyone knowing ever since.”

“I feel a little betrayed but very impressed Moony, well played. So, how about it? Fancy being my fake boyfriend for a week on a romantic punk rock tour?”

The hopeful puppy dog eyes could only mean one answer from Remus. “Yes,” and the next thing he knew, he was given a few thank you drinks from Sirius until he passed out and woke up on a tour bus, with his head in Sirius’ lap, while Sirius was stroking his hand through his curls while talking excitedly to another band member. This was going to a long week…


	2. Chapter 2

With the slowest movement he could do, Remus tried to sit up, only to be hit with regret, nausea and a side of dizziness. Perfect. He immediately scrunched up his eyes and groaned in pain, only to find a bottle of cold water being put into his hand by Sirius. He took the bottle and sipped the water that he felt immediately settle on his stomach. He couldn’t decide if it made him feel better or worse. His skin got very pale as his head started pounding and he winced at the light coming through the curtains of the bus. 

“Hey, man, if you’re gonna upchuck the bathroom is over there, I mean we just got this done. New carpets.” The voice seemed louder to Remus than completely necessary, so he just glare-squinted in the direction he heard it from, only to find himself looking at a man with short, choppy, blonde hair, wearing old, torn jeans and a tight black t-shirt with some sort of skull design on the front. He was tanned and had a small beard covering a wrinkled, cheeky smile. This would have alarmed Remus, had his mind not been swimming. Instead of replying, he just decided that he needed to rest his head on the closest surface, which happened to be Sirius’ chest. Sirius didn’t push him away either, which seemed unusual, but Remus wasn’t about to question anything when he was just getting comfortable enough to try to will away his headache. When Sirius’ hand started stroking through his hear soothingly, Remus burrowed further into his chest and enjoyed the warmth and comfort that came with Sirius in such close proximity. When Sirius kissed his forehead softly though, the night before and the commitment he had made all came back to him at once, making him groan.

“I know. I’m sorry, Moony. You’ll be better later I promise, I’ll look after you. I’ll even style that impossible hair of yours.” Then Sirius lent down and kissed him on the cheek, continuing to thread his hand through his curls all the while. Remus tried to supress his smile at the delicate actions and just buried his blushing face further into Sirius’ chest.

“I hate you, Pads.”

“I love you too.” Sirius said and then addressed the man still sitting across from them. “Sorry if he’s a little grumpy today, I coaxed him into one to many drinks last night. I forgot how much of a light weigh the was.” Remus was about to protest that he was lying because he had a higher threshold for alcohol that Sirius did, it was just that one, Sirius had given Remus far more than he had drank himself, and two, Sirius was practically immune to hangovers.

“No, no. I find it all very endearing, the way you’re looking after him. If I was in little Remus’ position, Jack would have pushed me away and told me I was disgusting. He’s not over fond of hangovers.”

A higher pitched but still rough voice then called from somewhere further down the bus, “don’t you listen to him, Sirius. I’m a delightful nurse. And Chris, you can’t expect me to have sympathy for you when you inflict hangovers upon yourself. I’ll have no part in it!”

Jack laughed at that and just shook his head. “See what I mean? Heartless.”

Sirius smiled down at Remus and shifted himself so that he was laid back along the sofa, with Remus laying on top of him, and Remus hadn’t felt that comfortable in his life. He wrapped his arms around Sirius’ middle and cuddled up to him for warmth, since he was only wearing a thin jumper and closed his eyes so that the light wasn’t hurting his vision. Sirius rested one arm on Remus’ back, tracing random patterns into the fabric of his jumper, and used the other to pull one of Remus’ hands up from his waist so they could link fingers. Anybody would have thought they were a couple, which is what they were supposed to be going for, but never planned. They were just doing what they had always wanted but ever told each other and it felt so right to them that it was easy to just go along with it. “Oh I can’t help it I’m just fussy. I can’t stand seeing him when he’s not feeling well, especially when it’s my fault. Remus himself though? He can’t and won’t deal with sick people, he’s an absolute swine. I could be lying on my death bed and he would just walk past to go out, not a care in the world.”

“I am not a swine, you’re just a drama queen. The boy who cried wolf.”

Sirius chuckled and said to Remus, “and don’t you know it.” This made Jack laugh, but Remus blushed when he understood the implication. “Though I think you much prefer it when I cry your-“ 

Remus didn’t know what came over him, but he needed to shut Sirius up before he said anything that would embarrass him permanently for the entire trip, so he did the only logical thing he could think of. He pushed himself forward and captured Sirius’ lips. It was only meant to shut him up, but then Sirius got adventurous and licked along Remus’ bottom lip, who let Sirius tongue into his mouth willingly, letting Sirius dominate, even if he was the one laying on top. Sirius’ eyes flickered closed and his hand reached up to cup Remus’ jaw as they both forgot what they were supposed to be doing and got lost in each other. 

It could have been hours when they finally parted, both blushing and looking into each other’s eyes, neither knowing what to do next. It wasn’t until they were interrupted by Jack’s cough that they tore their gaze away from one another and looked at him, but neither wanted to break the embrace they shared. “Well, I suppose I should give you two some privacy. Just one request, please don’t shag on the couch, okay? I mean I wouldn’t mind but it’s the only one on the bus and I don’t want to have to explain any mysterious stains to future guests. Other than that though, I’ll see you when we get to our first destination.” Sirius and Remus nodded, then Remus shuffled back down Sirius’ body to where he was before and rested his head back on Sirius’ chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat and drifting off again. Or at least trying to, but Sirius was a hard person to ignore.

“Moony. Moonshine. Moonbeam. Moo-“

“Oh my god what do you want?”

“Morning.”

Remus sighed and looked up to find Sirius smirking down at him. “How did we even end up here? I don’t remember anything after the 5th shot.” Sirius gave him an apologetic look.

“Well, that would be because you passed out little time after. Nothing much else happened really. I left you in the care of your bar buddies and went to our apartment, packed up some clothes, came back, found you passed out, and carried you to the bus.” Sirius said it all very quickly and Remus was suspicious that he was not getting the whole truth but let it go.

“So you haven’t had any sleep then?”

“No. I wanted to make sure you were okay first.” Remus felt his chest warm up at that and felt a little wave of hope that he quickly pushed down. Sirius was only saying these things because the band could hear.

“Well, you could sleep now. I don’t mind, and the guy said he’d come get us when we get to the place we’re going to.”

“Sure thing.” Remus pushed up so his head was resting on Sirius’ shoulder and nuzzled his neck. He knew that it was wrong to take advantage of Sirius in this situation. Just because Sirius was gay didn’t mean he had to fancy Remus back, even if Remus had loved him since second year, when he accepted himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t know who he liked, it’s that he didn’t want to be even more of an outcast than he already was, but he figured if he had Sirius it wouldn’t matter. Not that he’d ever tell him, of course. He didn’t want to push Sirius away. But this was the perfect opportunity to finally show Sirius how he felt and he wouldn’t even believe it. Remus sighed as he just held onto Sirius tighter and whispered “I love you,” when he thought Sirius was asleep.

Sirius, though, smiled at the whispered words and fell asleep knowing that he definitely made the right decision doing this, even if Reus was just playing along.

A few hours later, the couple were woken up when the bus shifted to a halt and they almost fell of the couch, clinging onto each other tightly. The other band members laughed when they found them half on, half off the couch, trying to detangle their limbs and straighten out their clothes. “What did I say about the couch, guys?” Came the amused voice of Jack.

“What? Oh no we weren’t- I didn’t-“

“It’s okay, Remus. We believe you.” The blonde replied with a wink, to which Remus looked accusingly at Sirius, who just shrugged and smiled. 

After a lot of laughing and joking, Remus and Sirius were lead outside and to a massive expensive-looking hotel, where they were told they’d be staying for that night after the band had their first performance, to which Sirius and Remus had backstage access, a fact that Sirius had not shut up about since they were told. After Sirius brought their bags up to their room, determined to be the ‘good boyfriend’ the group set off to the concert, where Remus stood with Sirius watching from the side of the stage while the band played for hours on end. They did sing a few different things from when Remus had first seen them, but it didn’t make it any more interesting for him, given that this kind of music wasn’t really his thing, and this wasn’t really his setting. Seeing Sirius with that stupidly adorable and happy grin though was worth sitting through the performance. Little did he know that Sirius’ happiness and excitement was heightened ten fold by the fact that he finally had an excuse to hold Remus’ hand.

After the concert, the band and the fake couple went straight back to the hotel, exhausted and hungry. They all gathered in the biggest room they booked and drank with each other for a while, coming up with a playful back and forth and then asking each other questions about their life. Remus found that they were much more interesting than he had first thought. It was all going perfectly well until their drunken conversation turned to his and Sirius’ ‘love life’ so to speak. When one of the band members with short brown hair had asked Remus what he really loved about Sirius, he didn’t know what to do, because he was always a terrible liar when tipsy, which he was, but at least not flat out drunk compared to Sirius, so he just told the truth. “I love the way he jumps about like a little puppy when he gets excited and the way he dances around in the kitchen on a morning and sings all the lyrics to the spice girls when he thinks no ones watching, and the way he scrunches up his little adorable nose when he’s about to sneeze… I love the way he laughs at all of my jokes, even when he knows they’re not funny, and the way he always tries to make me feel better if he thinks I’m sad, even if it means lying down and crying with me. I love how he loves with every fibre of his being, and doesn’t care who knows it, and is so passionate about things… I love how brave and loyal he is, all the time, to me and everyone he cares about, and how he makes everything seem okay. In short, there’s nothing I don’t love about him. He’s everything I’ve ever wanted and I wouldn’t have him any other way.”

By the end of his little speech, Remus was smiling and blushing while trying to avoid eye contact with Sirius, who was suddenly silent. Remus felt Sirius start to shake a little next to him, so turned and looked only to find him on the verge of tears. Sirius then made a choked sob and sprang up, running from the room and crying. 

“Is he okay?” the brown haired man (Remus vaguely remembered him being called something along the lines of Dan, or Dave) asked. Boy, this one was full of questions.

“He’s a little emotional when he’s drunk, sorry. I should go and see if he’s okay.” Remus got up, hearing the blonde haired one complain about why his boyfriend never said things like that to him, and then starting to cry himself. “Well, good night Gentlemen.” When he received a tired ‘goodnight’ back from the occupants of the room, he went next door to find Sirius locked in the bathroom, loudly crying. Deciding that he couldn’t leave his friend in this state, he knocked softly on the door. “Sirius please open the door. I’m sorry if I upset you.”

When the door opened, Remus was me with a very sad looking Sirius with puffy, red eyes and a quivering bottom lip. Without a bit of warning, Sirius latched onto Remus and held him tight, stuffing his face into his shirt. “Do you really like those tings about me, Remus?”

Remus stroked Sirius hair, much like Sirius had done for him that morning and nodded, even though he couldn’t see. “I do. I love those things about you Sirius. You’re wonderful. Why are you so upset though? Don’t you ever believe for one second that I and everyone else don’t love those things about you. I’ve never known a more caring, loving person in my entire life and you should know that.”

Sirius sniffed and smiled, but continued crying into Remus, who just held him for as long as he needed. He wasn’t crying because he was sad, of course. He was crying because he’s never heard Remus talk that before about anybody, ever, and it made him happy. He’d never one in his entire life cried from happiness, but that’s exactly what he was doing right now. “You’re a miracle Remus. You’re my miracle. I love those things about you too. I love you.” He then leaned up and kissed Remus firmly on the lips, keeping hold of him tightly and swaying with his drunkenness. Then he collapsed into Remus’ arms and passed out, making Remus huff a laugh but feel a little angry and disappointed. He carried Sirius to the bed, not bothering to change his clothes and laid him down so he could sleep, and kissed his forehead softly. Sirius wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning, which made Remus feel a little put out as he got changed for bed, but he was still happy to have had the moment to remember for himself as he fell asleep next to Sirius.

The next morning, Remus woke up to a loud shout of his name, along with a rocking of the bed. Expecting it to be a wake up call, he loudly groaned, hoping to put Sirius off and let him sleep for longer, only to be graced with a quiet laugh and whisper of, “glad you decided to join in,” while the bed continued to rock back and forth at a quick pace, knocking against the joining wall every now and again and creaking. Remus didn’t understand what he meant by that until he let out a rather obscene moan, making Remus open his eyes wide and turn to Sirius, to find him, for lack of a better word, humping the bed. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Remus said to him, to which Sirius smirked and leaned over to whisper in his ear, breathless. 

“We want them to believe that we’re a couple, right? And look at us. We’re young, wild, and gorgeous. And I’m totally the type to indulge in a healthy round of morning sex.” Then, just to add to Remus’ sudden arousal, said louder, “Just wait, baby, you’ll love it.” Then gyrated his hips in a way that had Remus in silence and staring, knowing full well that this wasn’t helping the others think they were fucking, because he could have just got off and pushed the bed into the wall, or made the sounds alone. No, this was for Remus. It didn’t help that Sirius had managed to strip down to his boxers alone and was looking at Remus expectantly, clearly wanting him to join in. Pretending or not, he didn’t know, so he just opted to go and have a nice, long, cold shower.

By the time he had gotten out, Sirius had stopped screwing the mattress and had actually gotten himself ready, in tight black jeans, and an even tighter band shirt, that showed his muscles perfectly, along with his favourite old leather jacket and boots. In short, he looked like a god in Remus’ eyes, with his long black silky hair tickling his shoulders, and his slight stubble, and his grey piercing eyes watching him from his place where he was lounged on the bed. It was clear to Remus at this point that Sirius was not going to look away while he got dressed, so he decided to put some of Sirius focus into conversation. “So, have you told James about all of this, then?”

Sirius laughed at Remus’ words as if it was the most ridiculous suggestion the boy had ever made. “Told Jamie? Remus, Prongs doesn’t even know I’m a poof and I don’t intend on telling him any time soon, so why would I tell him that I’m currently in a pretend relationship with you?” Remus felt a little unusual pang of hurt at that, he knew this couldn’t last forever, but he liked to imagine, just for now that it was real.

“You really ought to tell James, you know? He won’t judge you. He never would.”

“Oh, like you told all of us?” Sirius sounded a little accusatory when he said that, making Remus a little angry.

“Hey, he’s your best friend. He’d have told you if he was gay.”

“We’re your best friends, Moony. Or have you forgotten that? Are you so preoccupied with yourself that you’ve forgotten everything we’ve done for you?”

“How could I ever forget, Sirius? Don’t you dare do that to me. Don’t you dare think that I would ever take for granted the things that you’ve all done for me. And since you brought it up, you all knew that I was what I was. If I could tell you that, then surely you could admit that you like boys. I didn’t because no one asked. You, though, went out of your way to make sure people thought you were straight. That’s why I couldn’t tell you after Hogwarts either. When we started sharing an apartment and you would chat up every woman you saw on the internet or who called I stayed away on late shifts, and ended up going to that bar, where I met men and was afraid to take them home, because of how often you had to make sure I knew you were straight. I thought you would have a problem with me, or that you already knew and were trying to get me to see how great being straight was. I wanted to tell you, I really did, but it seemed that every time I went to, you started off on a conversation about tits, as if you could sense what I was going to say or something, when all I really wanted was to walk over to you and show you just what I was.”

After his outburst, Remus stood breathing heavily and looking at Sirius expectantly, waiting for an answer, while Sirius just sat and thought about how to react. Remus was actually right about everything. He did want Remus to believe he was straight, but only because he didn’t want to push him away. He didn’t want a repeat of his parents. He didn’t want to be thought of differently by Remus because he was in love with him, because Sirius new as soon as he started he wouldn’t be able to stop. “I’m so sorry, Remus. You’re right, I didn’t mean to make you feel like that, I- I’m sorry. I’ll just wait for you outside, it’s already half 4 because I let you sleep through the day. You looked like you needed it, and I put some chocolate on the nightstand in case you were hungry. I’ll meet you at the bus when you’re ready.”

With that, Sirius practically ran out of the room, leaving Remus at a loss for words and a tight feeling in his chest as he got ready and went to the bus. Sirius seemed back to normal all the way to the venue, which only made Remus wonder how often Sirius suppressed his feelings to have made him so good at it. He talked to the band every now and again when he was asked something, but Sirius was the one of the pair who interacted most, even if Remus now knew more about them. In truth, Remus spent the entire journey thinking about what Sirius had said to him last night while he was drunk. Unfortunately, where Remus failed to lie while drunk, Sirius was very, maybe too, good at it so it was very likely that he had just said it so that things weren’t awkward after what Remus had said, so that’s what he convinced himself the entire 3 hours it took to drive to the new hotel. When they got there this time, Sirius didn’t bother to pick up Remus’ bag like before and just went to their room to drop things off and meet with the band to go, making Remus’ heart sink a little. While Sirius was storming around, the one Remus knew as Jack walked next to him on their way back down to the bus. 

“Hey, Remus, listen we heard you and Sirius fighting this morning, I mean amongst other things,” Jack winked, and Remus blushed, “and I just want you to know that I totally get where you’re coming from, but I don’t think you really get what he’s mad about. I know, it’s confusing, they always are, they say one thing and mean another, but last night you said that one of the things you loved about him was how brave he was, right? Well, I think he might have taken it a bit personally when you pretty much called him a coward. I mean, in all fairness, he did start it by snapping at you for no reason and saying your relationship wasn’t real, that was below the belt, I must admit, but I think you should just both talk it out, because you two are honestly the best couple we’ve ever seen, and it’s clear that he cares about you a lot, so just talk it out tonight, okay? We’ve got a little surprise to help you two along, so don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks,” Remus said, and surprisingly, found himself having genuine gratitude for the little pep talk of sorts.

“No problem, Rem.” And after that, they walked to the bus in a pleasant, companionable silence until they got to the bus, where Sirius was sat on the opposite side of the bus to where they’d been sat together before, obviously hinting that he didn’t want to sit next to Remus. The band members still carried on their banter on the way to the stadium where they were performing, though they were clearly concerned for the couple. When the buss topped the band got off first, leaving Sirius and Remus alone for a minute to try and maybe sort things a bit and feel better for the show. Remus started talking first.

“Listen, Sirius, I know it was hard for you to tell James, because he’s like a brother to you and you wouldn’t want to lose someone that important because of-“

“No, you listen, Remus. I don’t care anymore, okay? You want to tell James about me? Go ahead tell him. Don’t presume to know me, or what I think and feel, you don’t know me like that. When this damn tour is over and we get back, we don’t have to talk about it again, got it? I’ll find someone who doesn’t care about whether on not everyone knows my sexuality and he and I will live together happy ever after okay? Right. Well, I’m going. See you in there I guess.”

Remus suddenly felt his heart drop and his stomach plummet, making him feel like he was going to be sick. The thought of Sirius falling in love with another man made Remus feel a burning jealously, but the thought that Sirius could just toss him aside, after how much Remus loved him, made him feel worthless, and stupid. All this time, he thought that Sirius was giving him signals, telling him, not outright that he felt the same way, but that whole world he had built for himself and Sirius in his head, came crashing down, and he could feel himself going lightheaded as he watched Sirius jump out of the bus to follow the others, and numbly followed.

During the performance, Remus stayed backstage while Sirius went to watch the band from the side-lines. Somehow, it wasn’t as enjoyable without Remus there, and he found himself wishing that he had tried to talk things out with Remus instead of going in a childish tantrum and snapping at him like that. He missed having him next to him, and holding his hand. He missed watching Remus pretend to be as excited as he was, for his sake, but most of all he just missed Remus. It had only been one day, he had it bad, and he needed to tell Remus before things got out of hand, and if he got rejected then at least he wouldn’t be living a lie anymore, at least he could make Remus understand, and not be disappointed in him anymore. He needed Remus to know the reason he was so scared…

When the concert ended, the band stayed back to do signings and meet some more of the fans, so gave Sirius and Remus the address to the restaurant they would be eating at and said they would meet them there at around half eight. The restaurant, it turns out, was more to Remus’ liking than the actual performance. It certainly didn’t seem like the kind of place that a rock band would be eating. When they got there, Sirius told the staff the name of the reservation, and to his surprise, he and Remus were lead to a beautiful balcony with a single table and two seats across from each other, parted by a small arrangement of roses and a candle. From there, they had a view of the streets all lit up and the clear night sky, covered with shining stars and a crescent moon. It took a couple of minutes for Sirius to come out of his daydream and realise the problem with the situation though. “I think you may have made a mistake, see we’re with a group-“

“Yes we know, they told us to tell you, ‘surprise’.” And with that the waitress that accompanied them there smiled at them. 

Sirius pulled out one of the chairs for Remus who sat as Sirius tucked him in. When Sirius sat down opposite him, the waitress poured them each a glass of expensive looking wine and said she’d get their order when they were ready.

“I can’t believe they did this for us. It’s absolutely beautiful.” Remus said, though his voice carefully held no particular emotion.

“Not bad for a first date, then?” Sirius smiled and winked, clearly trying to ease the tension after their last talk. Remus just sighed in response.

“It would be if that were what it was.” Sirius felt a little disappointed, though expected the response. 

“C’mon, Moony. Don’t be a spoilsport. I’m sorry okay? I didn’t mean what I said, let’s just forget about it till this is over.”

Remus didn’t know why, but that last sentence made him angry, and hurt. “Oh, I see. Don’t you think I’m doing enough for you? Coming on this stupid trip and pretending to be your damn boyfriend? It’s hard enough having to hold your hand and kiss you when they’re around, never mind when they’re not.” Sirius felt himself tear up when Remus said that. Was he really that bad? “Because it’s breaking my heart enough knowing that once this is all over you won’t so much as give me a second glance. How do you think it makes me feel, knowing that when this week is done, I’ll never feel you casually slipping your hand into mine and kissing my cheek, and playing with my hair just because you can, because I’m yours? Knowing that I can never list off the things I love about you like last night and not be worried that you’ll remember it in the morning? Knowing that it doesn’t matter to you if I’ve loved you since we were kids? Knowing that you won’t say ‘I love you’ back ever again?” At the last question, his voice cracked and he felt himself pushing his chair back from the table as he started crying. He didn’t want to cry but he couldn’t stop. The tears just kept coming out of him like a waterfall, no matter how much he willed them away. 

During all of this, Sirius got up and walked over to Remus, who shielded his face from him. “Remus, I have something I should have told you long ago. Please look at me. The only thing in this world that makes me brave is you, and I need you right now.” Reluctantly, Remus turned to look at Sirius, tears still streaming down his face. “Oh, god what have I done?” He held Remus’ face in his hands, and wiped away his tears with his thumbs, then took a shaky breath and continued speaking. “I’ve never told anyone this, not even Prongs, but here goes nothing… Remember when I got disowned?” Remus nodded, how could he forget? Sirius was devastated. He never told any of them exactly what happened but he didn’t need to, they were there for him anyway. Remus had wanted to hug him forever and kiss him and say everything was going to be alright, but he couldn’t. “Well, my father came home from work one night and started telling my mother about a lovely girl he’d met who would be perfect for me to marry. I already told them I wasn’t going to do it of course, but that’s not why it happened. My mother took me away to the cell in our basement, and interrogated me, tried to force me to tell her by my own will why I was such a terrible son, she wanted to know why I couldn’t marry this girl. Then she injected me with something, I can’t remember the name but it was one of those concoction we learned about a t school that makes people tell the truth.” He had to be careful, they were in a muggle restaurant. “So anyway, when she asked me why I couldn’t go along with this dreadful arranged marriage, I had to say, ‘because I’m gay and in love with my best friend Remus Lupin.’ She beat me senseless for that, tried to knock it out of me, but I ran. I ran and I didn’t stop until I got to you.”

Remus felt the tears intensifying at this point and pulled Sirius in for their first proper snog as a couple. In the distance he could hear cheer and applause coming from the rest of the customers in the restaurant , but it seemed to be zoned out, as he continued to explore Sirius mouth with his tongue. They kissed for a good 45 seconds before they pulled apart to breath and rested their foreheads together, laughing at each others oblivious stupidity.

“Remus, I love you. I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too. How about we go and practice our sound making for the morning?”

“I like the way you think.” And with that they left the restaurant hand in hand and rushed to their room.

In the morning, they both came out of their room holding hands with messy hair and each other’s rumpled clothes after their third morning round, making up for missed time and all that. Turns out they had kept the band up all night and were kicked off the tour by their manager, much to the band’s protest, but they were given the number of each member so they could keep in contact, and were always welcome to go on tour with them again anytime for free, because they were the best couple ever (according to Jack and Chris), which is how Sirius and Remus managed to get a super famous punk rock band to play at their wedding for free, much to the enjoyment of Sirius and James (his best man. He was just happy they finally realised they loved each other in the end) and Sirius got his happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :) Please feel free to tell me if I've made any mistakes.


End file.
